


Eddsworld Oneshots For the Mildly Depressed

by AmieeYam6



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alcoholism, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mention of major character death, Multi, Other, Shipping, Slight blood and gore warning, Some chapters involve dark themes, Tom is depressed but Edd shows him love, Tord has nightmares but Edd is a good boyfriend, cursing, lots of love, oneshots, respectful, sweet relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieeYam6/pseuds/AmieeYam6
Summary: Nightmares, depression, drugs and the like. Eddsworld oneshot bookRequests open.





	1. Pointless Dreams and Nighttime Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> M/M fluff  
> EddTord  
> Oneshot
> 
> Tord has a nightmare about killing Tom and Edd wakes him up. Edd comforts Tord and they cuddle.  
> Oneshot

Tord laughed maniacally as he watched Tom's blood splatter onto the ground. The thick red color seeping into his shoes. Tom's last words escaped his throat as Tord stood over him, an insanely wide smile on his face. "Y-you bastard commie!" Tom's eyes glossed over as his last breath left him. Tord used his left pointer finger to swipe up a bit of blood from the deceased blue hooded male's chin. He drew his hand up to his lips and licked his finger clean.

Something wet slid down his cheek. Thinking it was just blood, he swiped at it with his finger. Tears. He was crying. Suddenly, he felt like an earthquake was shaking him. His vision grew blurry. A voice called out to him. "Tord! Tord, please wake up." It was Edd. Tord smiled as he recognized his boyfriend's voice.

Tord quickly sat upright and looked at Edd. Edd sighed and put a hand on the Norwegian's shoulder. Edd was wearing sweatpants and a green hoodie. "Tord, are you ok?" Edd smiled but Tord could see the concern swimming in his eyes. Tord nodded and looked around his room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Tord looked up at Edd, letting him wipe away a few of Tord's tears.

"I-I'm alright Edd. No need to worry about me. It was just a nightmare..." "The same one from last September?" Edd looked more concerned now, not caring to hide how much he cared for his boyfriend. Tord nodded, not trusting his voice. Luckily, Edd knew how to lcomfort him. "Want me to stay with you?"

Tord nodded and grabbed one of Edd's hands, pulling him into bed with him. Edd hovered over the slightly shorter male. He laid next to Tord and pulled him close. The norski lay his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Edd wrapped his arms around Tord's waist, holding him closer. Tord smiled and cuddled Edd, loving the feeling of of his warmth under him. "Thank you Edd... I love you." Tord mumbled, a light blush covering his cheeks. Wether from the heat or embarrassment, he didn't know, nor care. 

"I love you too Tord. Just relax and get some sleep. I'm right here with you. I won't leave you." Edd placed a kiss on Tord's cheek. Tord fell asleep peacefully to the sound of Edd's heartbeat. His promise not to leave him alone for the night resounding through his mind. A smile formed on Edd's lips, as he too, fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. You Don't Need Alcohol to be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot in which Edd shows Tom he doesn't need alcohol to be happy.   
> M/M, fluff, slight romance, and dark themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M  
> Slight romance  
> Dark themes, cutting, alcoholism   
> EddTom  
> Oneshot

**You Don't Need Alcohol to be Happy**

   Tom sat on the living room couch holding a flask of Smirnoff and watching t.v. ' **The Children** ' only served as background noise for the blue hooded alcoholic. Tom was clad in a pair of black jeans, black socks and his signature black and white checkered shoes. Matt and Tord had gone to the mall. And as far as he knew, Edd was in his own room. Tom couldn't get his mind off Edd. He had been crushing on his artist friend for quite a while now. Since they were home alone, maybe it was time to confess to his green hooded, cola loving friend.

   Sighing, Tom stood up and stumbled his way into the hall. The alcohol in his system made his vision waver slightly and trip over thin air. He grabbed onto the wall to balance himself. Tom didn't realize his eyes had closed. He also didn't notice it wasn't the wall he had grabbed. He felt the warmth and leaned against it. Whatever it was, it was warm.

   A quiet squeak was all he heard before feeling his feet leave the floor. His eyes shot open, his vision blurry. He only caught a glimpse of Edd's face before his eyes forced themselves shut. His head was starting to hurt so he embraced the sleep that threatened to overcome him. He awoke what felt like a few minutes later. A voice had woken him.

 

   "Tom! Wake up. We need to talk."  Tom felt his eyes open and looked up at Edd. He realized he was in Edd's room, on his bed. Edd walked over to the bed and sat beside Tom, a small frown on his face.  Tom hugged Edd close, putting his head on Edd's chest and listened to his heartbeat. He looked up at Edd to see a light pink dusting his cute round face.

   "Tom, have you been drinking?" Edd's eyes were full of concern, concern for him. Tom felt his lips curl upwards into a small smile. He cuddled Edd close. "Maybe." Tom replied, closing his eyes. He heard Edd sigh and felt him wrap his arms around Tom. He got up, carrying Tom bridal style.

  ' _Probably taking me to the bathroom._ ' Tom thought, relaxing in the taller male's arms. Soon, Tom felt himself be placed down gently. Tom opened his eyes again. He was on the edge of the sink, Edd sifting through the medicine cabinet next to him. "You know I don't like it when you drink Tom." 

   Edd grabbed a bottle of something and turned to Tom. Tom looked at the bottle and blinked. Realizing what it was, Tom immediately tried getting off the sink. Edd gripped his wrists, keeping him in place. Tom yelled in pain and closed his eyes. He felt Edd let go for a moment, only to roll up Tom's sleeves.

   "Tom, look at me please." Edd said in a gentle tone. Reluctantly, he did. Tears welled up in Tom's eyes. Edd gently closed the space between them, their lips connected. Tom's eyes widened before closing yet again. He leaned in closer and kissed back. Edd's arms wrapped around his waist only made it better. 

   Tom wrapped his arms around Edd's neck. After a minute, they pulled apart, panting. They held each other close, neither willing to let the other go. "Please don't hurt yourself Tom." They opened their eyes, staring into the other's eyes. Tom didn't know what to say.

   Edd placed a small kiss on Tom's forehead and let go of him, grabbing a few things from the medicine cabinet. "You're not leaving my sight until you're better and you promise me you will never hurt yourself again." Edd said sternly, placing bandaids, peroxide and gauze wraps on the sink. He picked up the medicine bottle and got out two pills. "Take these. They'll lessen your headache." Tom nodded and took the pills. 

   "Now strip. I want you in nothing but your boxers." Tom visibly paled. "What? Like Hell!" Tom crossed his arms over his chest. Edd sighed. "Do I have to undress you myself? We need to get you cleaned up. Don't want those getting infected, do you?"

   "Fine." Tom huffed, a small blush covering his face. He stood on shaky legs and stripped himself, starting with his hoodie. He hesitated when he got to his jeans. "Come on Tom. I won't judge you, I just want to help you." Tom slowly slid off his jeans. "There, happy now?"

   Edd checked him over. Tom had cuts covering his wrists and lower arms. Cuts were scattered across his thighs as well. Edd got out a washcloth and ran it under warm water. He gently cleaned up dried blood from the self- inflicted wounds.

   Edd got a small paper cup and filled it with tap water. Tom sighed and downed the pills, the water helping them go down easier. He shivered, hating the taste. Edd treated his wounds as Tom watched him, blushing. Tom hissed in pain at the peroxide part, clutching Edd's sleeve. Edd ran his fingers gently through the other's hair to soothe him. Tom let out a content sigh from the contact and held still as Edd finished treating his wounds.

   After bandaging Tom's cuts, Edd put away the supplies and helped Tom slide on his hoodie, leaving off his socks and jeans. Edd helped Tom back to Edd's room and laid him on the bed. Tom wrapped his arms around Edd's neck, pulling him down with him. "I love you Edd. Thank you for caring so much about me..." Tom smiled. Edd smiled back and kissed him.

   "I love you too Tom. Promise me you'll stop hurting yourself and drinking." Edd stared into Tom's eyes. Tom nodded. "I promise I won't hurt myself. I'll be ok as long as you stay with me."  Edd wrapped his arms around Tom's waist after turning off the light. "Good. Let's get some sleep. You need it."

   Tom fell asleep a few minutes later, cuddling Edd as close as possible. Edd smiled at his sleeping newfound  lover. He'd liked the shorter male for a while now. He could only hope he would be able to keep him safe forever.


	3. Beauty is not a reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EddMatt one shot in which Matt is clingy and Edd is a good boyfriend.  
> Tom may or may not ruin a private moment between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EddMatt one shot  
> Involves: Fluff, M/M, cursing

Matt stared at himself through one of his handheld mirrors. Edd sat on the couch next to him watching a horror movie. Edd put an arm over Matt"s shoulders Matt looked at his smiling lover.

"Edd, do you think I'm pretty?" Matt asked, a small smile on his face. Edd looked confused but replied anyway.

"Of course Mattie. You're beautiful. Why would you think otherwise?"

Matt grinned and cupped Edd's face in his hands, putting down his mirror to do so.

"Because you know how beautiful I am. But do you know how beautiful you are?" Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the blush on his boyfriend's face.

"I-I uh...thanks Mattie." Edd stared into Matt's eyes and they both leaned in. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but also filled with love and passion. After a few moments, the two pulled away, smiling happily. Matt laid down and pulled Edd on top of him. He wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist and looked at him.

"Eddy?"

"Yes Mattie?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I like hearing it." Edd grinned playfully down at his lover. Matt poured and whined.

"Edd! I'm serious!"

"Alright Matt. How much do you love me?"

"I love you so much, I'd get rid of all of my mirrors if I could look into you all day every day of my life." Edd smiled at how cute and serious Matt had become.

"Matt, have I ever told YOU how much I love you?"

"How much?" Matt tilted his head, a small grin on his face.

"I love you so much, I'd quit drinking cola if I could just drink you." Matt blushed.

"Edd!" Despite the whine in his tone, Matt had a huge grin on his face. Edd laughed and kissed the ginger's nose.

"Hey guys." Tom appeared over the back of the sofa, Smirnoff in hand. Edd and Matt jumped. Edd got off Matt and sat up. Matt Sat up as well, pouting. Tom chuckled and sat beside Edd, smirking.

"Did I interrupt something?"


	4. Red and Blue Make Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot in which Tom and Tord are lovers and adopt Matt. Edd is their housemate who babysits Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M  
> One shot   
> TomTord   
> Little Matt  
> Babysitter Edd  
> Matt is a nine year old

Tom smiled at Tord, thinking about the personality the kid they planned on adopting had. Currently, the couple sat in big leather armchairs in front of a dark wooden desk. A social worker sat in front of them while the ginger haired boy they were adopting sat in between Tom and Tord. Matt was adorable, clumsy, a bit narcissistic, sweet... Tom noticed the nervous boy playing with his purple hoodie sleeves, a small smile on his face.

"What's wrong kid? I thought you'd be happy we're adopting you." Tom said, head tilted with a gentle smile. Matt looked up at him and beamed. "I am happy! Er... What should I call you both?" Matt asked, shyness creeping over him. Tord laughed and Tom chuckled.

"You can call me... Papa." Tord grinned, happiness showing in his eyes. "You can call me daddy." Tom said, shrugging. Matt smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Okay! Papa, daddy, you said we have a housemate right?" Tord nodded and spoke in his thick Norwegian accent. "Yeah, his name is Edd. He'll be your pal when Tom and I have to go put and can't being you with us." 

Matt's smile widened and he bounced excitedly in his seat. "I can't wait to meet him! If he's as nice as you both, I'm sure we'll get along just fine!" Tom and Tord finished up their paperwork with the social worker. "I'm sure he'll love you Matty." Tord said, standing and stretching. Tom stood up as we'll and walked over to the nine year old. Tom picked Matt up and Matt clutched onto Tom's hoodie. 

Tord smiled at the two and said goodbye to the social worker. They headed out of the building, letting Matt say goodbye to his small group of friends. They made it to the car, Matt had fallen asleep in Tom's arms. "Hmm he fell asleep fast. Must've been pretty tired." Tord whispered as he unlocked the car and opened the door. Tom gently set the redhead in the backseat and buckled him in, closing the car door. He noticed Tord had opened the passenger side door for him as well. 

A small blush made it's way onto the blue hooded male's face. He slud in his seat and closed the door. He glanced at Tord, finding a smug smirk. "Its cute when you blush." " Shut it commie. Kid's asleep so no loud music." Tord chuckled as Tom looked out the window. He didn't miss the smile though.

Tord turned on the radio and made sure the volume was low. He drove back to the house. Upon returning home, Tord noticed Tom had also fallen asleep and sighed happily. He took the keys out of the keyhole and opened the car door. He walked over to Tom's side and opened the back. He unbuckled Matt and carried the sleeping boy inside, careful not to wake him. As soon as he opened the front door, Edd greeted him with a hug. 

Edd noticed the bundle in Tord's arms and pulled away from the Norwegian. He had a giddy smile on his face and spoke in a quiet voice. "What's his name?" Tord smiled and walked over to the couch, gently setting the boy down. "His name is Matt. Can you take him up to his room for me? I have another sleeping child to carry in." 

"Sure Tord." Edd hummed softly as he picked up the small boy and carried him upstairs. Tord walked back out to the car and opened Tom's door. He unbuckled the brunette and slung him over his shoulder, making sure not to hurt or wake him. He closed the car door and locked the car with his key. He carried his sleeping lover in the house and to their shared room. The red-hooded male gently laid Tom on their bed and covered him with the covers after removing his shoes. He placed them near the door, along with his own.

Tord quietly exited the room and went to what was now Matt's room. Edd had just tucked him in. Tord knocked quietly on the door to let Edd know he was there. Edd turned his head to see Tord and they both smiled. "He's cute.Though you and Tom'll have your hands full now. " Tord snorted playfully. "That's what we have babysitter Edd for."

Edd stuck his tongue out at Tord and crossed his arms. "Mhm. And don't you forget it." Tord chuckled and motioned for Edd to follow him out of Matt's room. Edd did so, closing the door halfway so some light still found its way into the room. Tord smiled at his friend. "Seriously Edd. Thank you for agreeing to this. It'd be a hell of a lot harder without you." 

Edd smiled back. "Of course Tord. You're my friends, I wouldn't have it any other way. And, making a kid's future brighter is just another thing I get to be part of now!." Tord nodded. "Yeah. I hope Tom and I'll be good parents to him." Edd laughed quietly. "I'm sure you will. And I'll be here to help you out." 

They shared a few moments of comfortable silence. "We should get some sleep. It's getting late." Edd said, stretching his arms. Tord nodded. "Goodnight Edd. Sweet dreams." "Goodnight Tord." 

Tord and Edd made their way to their respective rooms for the night. Everyone slept well.


	5. Of Monsters and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Matt & Monster Tom are home alone. Matt is craving blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M  
> Fluff & angst  
> Matt is craving blood  
> Tom had three forms(monster, human & half monster half human)  
> Matt and Tom are home alone  
> Vampire Matt and Monster Tom  
> Tom is a good friend and possible lover

Matt looked at himself in one of his handheld mirrors. His eyes were glowing red, indicating he was hungry. He frowned as a low growl left his stomach. Tom was in his monster form on the couch, asleep. Matt sighed and slipped his hood over his head. The ginger sat beside the monster and started shaking him. He started out gentle, but soon grew annoyed at how Tom stayed asleep. Shaking him roughly and calling out his name seemed to work. However, he was not happy about being woken up. Growling, Tom sat up and looked at Matt. "What?" Matt pointed to his eyes. Tom groaned and laid back down. Matt grabbed him by his hoody strings and yanked him upwards so they were face to face. "I need to go hunting and Eds said you're not allowed to be home alone while you're in your monster form. Remember?" Tom nodded and changed into one of his other forms. The brunette had purple horns, claws and a tail. Matt smirked down at the shorter male. Tom stared blankly at him, annoyed beyond belief. Matt gently set his friend on his feet and watched as he crossed his arms and pouted. "Stop being so cute Tom. You're coming with me, wether you like it or not." Tom huffed and put on his checkered shoes. "Fine. But don't call me cute." Tom stood at the door, house key in hand. Matt laughed and followed the agitated male out the door, letting him lock it behind them. The two walked for a bit, coming to an isolated part of the city. Two people stood in an alleyway, half naked. Upon closer inspection, Matt and Tom noticed they were both male. "Remind you of anything?~" Matt whispered, teasing his black-eyed companion. Tom blushed, his ears twitching a bit. "S-shut up Matt. Just go feed already so we can get back home." Tom pulled his hood lower over his face and crossed his arms. Matt smiled and walked over to the two in the alley. He blended in perfectly with the shadows. The two didn't have a chance to scream before Matt knocked one out cold and sucked the blood from the other's neck. He moved on to the unconscious one, sucking him dry. Satisfied, Matt licked his lips and walked back over to Tom The little monster had been watching him feed. "Your eyes are back to normal. Can we go home now?" Matt wrapped his arms around Tom in a tight hug. The monster froze at his touch, leaning in for warmth. Matt picked him up bridal style. Tom let out a small squeak and clutched onto Matt's hoody. Matt chuckled and carried him back to the house. Once there, Matt took the key from Tom and unlocked the door. Walking in, he gently lay Tom on the couch and closed and relocked the door.Happy, Matt lay beside Tom and wrapped his arms around him. Tom smiled and grabbed a blanket. He cuddled up to Matt and put the blanket over them both. They cuddled for a bit until they fell asleep.


	6. Guys' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hang out for a night.  
> Involves cuddling and possibly some light flirtation

Edd put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and dumped the already popped bag into a large bowel. Matt carried pillows and blankets to the den. Tord and Tom were arguing over what movie to watch. Tord wanted horror, while Tom wanted a comedy.

"Of course you'd want a horror film, you stupid commie!"

"It has nothing to do with politics or communism, Jehovah's Witness."

"Can you guys stop fighting? Let's vote on it, since you two can't compromise." Edd yelled from the kitchen.

Tom crossed his arms and Tord let out a huff. Matt finished putting pillows and blankets on the couch and floor, and flopped on the couch on his side. Edd carried the bowels of popcorn into the den. Tom held out the comedy movie he'd picked out. Tord held out his chosen horror film. 

"Okay. All for horror raise your hand." Edd said. Tord rose his hand. 

"And all for comedy?" Edd asked. Tom and Edd both raised their hand. Edd noticed Matt hadn't risen his hand for either film.

"Matt, why didn't you vote?" Edd asked the ginger. Matt shrugged.

"I'd rather watch a cartoon or a movie about myself."

Tom and Edd rolled their eyes. Edd took the movie from Tom and put in the tv.

"Guess it's a comedy then. Sorry Tord, we can watch a horror next time." Tord smiled and put away the movie he'd chosen before flipping the light switch. They all settled on the couch. Tord in one corner and Tom in the other. Edd Sat next to Tom, while Matt was beside Tord. 

About half an hour in, the popcorn was gone and Edd had drank seven cans of cola. Matt had fallen asleep on Tord's shoulder. Tord just smiled and patted the ginger's back. Tom and Edd enjoyed making jokes and puns regarding the movie. Edd sat with his head on Tom's shoulder and Tom's legs over his lap.

After the movie, Tord carried Matt up to his room. Before going to his own, he placed a gentle kiss on Matt's forehead. Edd and Tom both stayed up a bit longer, just cuddling on the couch and chatting.


	7. Cuddly Boys Enjoy Some Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EddTom time!  
> Edd and Tom cuddle on the couch and eat some watermelon while watching a movie.
> 
> Short chapter because I haven't updated in a while and like the idea of short stories at times like this.  
> And just to be clear, I ship the characters and not the actual people.  
> Now on with the chapter!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  \------------------------------------------------------

Tom finished carving the watermelon and placed the edible parts on a large bowl. Edd picked up the rines and threw them in the trash can. 

"So, Tommy bear.~ Any clue what movie you want to watch?"

"Hmm...Maybe Avengers Endgame? Tord was boasting about how he and Matt went to go see it yesterday."

Edd chuckled, rinsed his hands in the sink, and walked to the fridge for a cola.

"Well we can watch it on Netflix or go to the theater. Which do you prefer?"

"Edd let's just watch it on Netflix. I don't feel like going out tonight."

Edd smiled and walked to the living room. He sat on the couch and found the movie on Netflix. Tom sat beside him, the bowl of watermelon in his lap. Edd started the movie and grabbed a piece of melon. He bit into it slowly, closing his eyes and savoring the sweet taste with a hum. Tom smiled and waited until Edd took another bite. Tom snook a bite of the treat, earning a small surprised 'hmn' from Edd.

"Sorry Eddy.~ Your lips are just too sweet not to kiss."

Tom smiled brightly as Edd opened his eyes and looked at Tom lovingly. Edd pulled Tom in for a sweet kiss, both closing their eyes and getting lost in the moment. Matt and Tord were out tonight so they had all the time in the world. After a few moments they pulled away for air.

The two love bugs settled down, Edd laying on his side with Tom in front of him, one of Edd's arms wrapped around Tom and the other on his shoulder. Tom held the bowl and fed Edd a piece before popping one into his own mouth.

"Tom?"

"Yeah Eddy?"

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you too Edd."

The boys fell asleep after the credits, luckily seeing the extra scene beforehand. The bowl had been emptied of melon and placed on a small table in the room, along with Edd's cola. Tom faced Edd, chest to chest with arms wrapped around eachother and legs entangled. Edd's head resting against Tom's chest and Tom's on top of Edd's.


End file.
